crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Bomb
Bombs are explosive weapons seen throughout the ''Crash'' games. Most notably, they are explosive hazards or weapons Cortex wields when battling Crash, and items used to attack other racers in the racing games. ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Bombs are hazards found in Makin' Waves, Tell No Tales, Ski Crazed, and Hot Coco. If Coco touches one, she will lose an Aku Aku, if she has one, or a life. They have a picture of a skull on them. Bombs are either shot out of a pirate ship, rolling across the water as obstacles, or found already in the water, staying in one place or moving from side to side. Crash Team Racing, ''Crash Nitro Kart, and Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Bombs are items in races. They can be launched forwards or backwards, and explode upon hitting anything, or the user pressing the item button again. The explosion spins out karts, and the explosion is bigger if the user is juiced (has 10 wumpa fruit). These bombs are called bowling bombs. ''Crash Bash Bombs appear in some Tank Wars. Unlike the player's regular attack, they fly over walls and are useful for far away opponents. They also deal much more damage than regular attacks. They are also found in Manic Panic, in which a player loses his/her polar bear when attacked by a bomb the first time, and then dies if attacked by a bomb the second time. Crash Twinsanity Bombs are shot out of cannons on N. Sanity Beach and in Jungle Bungle in order to destroy Spiked Tikis to get a gem. These bombs also possess the initials of Cortex (N). They blink red, alerting Crash, if they're about to explode. Near Crash's home, one of these have to be rolled onto the Tiki's Tongue, and the pattern is reused with a cannon as a source of bombs and more Tikis. Cortex also uses these bombs in his boss fight.Furthermore, they destroy parts of the platform Crash is on (with the exception of the one in the center). Originally, in the beta of the game, in Cavern Catastrophe's gear area before Cortex finds the crystal, infinite amounts of these would be dropping out of a waterwheel down the gears, posing a deadly threat to Crash and Cortex. Crash Tag Team Racing Several bombs can be seen in the pile-up of explosives in the Die-O-Rama ,The Big Bang Theory, and chickens are used as bombs during races, where they deal low levels of damage. Von Clutch's clashed weapon, Radioactive Bomblets, is also a bomb seen in races. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Bombs reappear in the ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the third game, where they reprise the same role they had in the original version of the game. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Bash'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Crash Nitro Kart 2'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Bomb.png|A Bomb from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Abomb.png|A Bomb from Warped. Cannonball.png|Bowling Bomb icon from Crash Team Racing. Cannon Ball.png|Bowling Bomb icon from CTR. 3 Cannonball.png|Bowling Bomb icon from CTR. Crash Bash Bomb.png|A Bomb from Crash Bash. Crash Bash Cannon Bomb.png|A Bomb from Crash Bash. Bowling Bomb Crash Nitro Kart.png|A Bowling Bomb from Crash Nitro Kart. Crash Nitro Kart Bowling Bomb.png|Bowling Bomb icon from CNK. bb.PNG|Bowling Bomb icon from Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D. bbu.PNG|A possibly unused Bowling bomb from Crash Nitro Kart 3D. bbbb.PNG|A Bowling Bomb icon from Crash Nitro Kart 2. pt-br:Bomba Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Hazards Category:Items Category:Special Items Category:Weapons